The present invention relates to a master cylinder for a vehicle braking system and more particularly, to a compliant master cylinder for use with a braking system that does not have the typical inherent compliance associated with brake apply operation.
With a brake by wire vehicle braking system wherein the application of fluid brake pressure to the wheel brakes is controlled by an electric or an electro-hydraulic means rather than by the manual application of force to the master cylinder, the master cylinder is typically isolated from the rest of the braking system during brake operation. This changes the response characteristics at the vehicle's brake pedal from those conventionally provided and prevents the driver from experiencing the customary brake pedal travel and feel.
It is preferable that the vehicle driver experience a more conventional pedal response when applying a vehicle's brakes on a vehicle with electric or electro-hydraulic brake control. Accordingly, brake by wire systems include ancillary components to approximate conventional pedal characteristics during brake application. These ancillary components increase costs and require additional space.